


Favor for a Slaver

by bigwolfpup



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin didn't want to be a slave ever again, He's not too happy, IM NASTY, M/M, Master/Slave, Public Blow Jobs, Slavery, Smut, yeah this is nasty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 22:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10370949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigwolfpup/pseuds/bigwolfpup
Summary: Obi-Wan and Anakin were deep undercover to stop the Zygerrian slave empire... Until they were caught and put in a situation that neither of them saw coming.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a piece of artwork created by chilidogs-and-cereal on Tumblr. Go check out their art because holy crap man. There's some nice art there.

In the current situation, Anakin was glad Ahsoka had decided to stay with the ship. The way that the Jedi Knight was just so _exposed_ now was insulting and very embarrassing. Not to mention it was also reminding Anakin very much of what may have been if Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi had not come to Tatooine all those years ago. And that very well may have been the reason why there was a very sour look on his face as he sat at the feet of his former master. This mission that had started off so simple was now extremely nerve-racking, and Anakin liked it not one little bit.

Oh sure, he had let his temper go a few times at the start of the mission. A former slave getting upset at a slave empire? Oh yes, completely unheard of. There was no need for the violence and hatred, no, no room for it at all.

Except there was, and Anakin was the living definition of hatred towards the Zygerrian slave empire. Once being a slave and never thinking he’d ever be a slave again, sitting in next to no clothing at all (what little there was barely covering him decently), Anakin was absolutely fuming. Yes, he was _totally_ okay with being presented as a slave in front of the Zygerrian queen, her little smirk on her lips making Anakin want to reach out and choke her until she knew his level of pain. But of course, with her being the queen, she would never know how he really felt. She would never know the pain of having to leave her mother behind and not know what exactly the future held for both her and her mother.

As much as Anakin was seething, there had to be at least some way to make him calm down, and at that moment, the only real option without being suspicious or murderous was gentle touches, calming gestures, at least some sort of reassurance that he was going to be okay. And that was exactly what Obi-Wan gave him, a gentle caress of Anakin’s thigh and quiet words expressed through a Force bond that hadn’t really dispersed after padawan became knight.

_Patience, Anakin. We will be out of this situation soon._

If soon meant six to seven rotations, then yes, soon, they would be returning back to Coruscant where Anakin could go to his private room and forget he even existed. Even now, he just wanted to curl up into Obi-Wan and forget where he was, who he was, forget the cold truth that was staring him in the face, just like the Zygerrian queen.

_Quit staring at me, Zygerrian scum. Slaver filth. Kriffing bantha foder!_

The squeeze on Anakin’s thigh tightened. Yeah, he went bit far on the insults. Good thing they were all where only Obi-Wan could hear.

Anakin sighed and looked off to the side to avoid the queen’s gaze. He really hated looking at her face, especially after the mission had failed miserably. It was just supposed to be a simple rescue mission, and what it turned into was Anakin’s cover being blown and he being turned into a decorative slave, while Obi-Wan was transitioned to a slaver guard in charge of watching over Anakin. Everything was a disaster now, and Anakin had a sinking feeling that things were only going to get worse.

A lot worse.

“You have caused me an awful lot of trouble since you arrived,” the queen began as she lounged back in her throne with a smirk that quite honestly belonged on Anakin’s lips and not hers. “You have upset the whole balance of the system I run here. And yet you dared to fight back when you were discovered, only to be caught and brought to a new low. Really, now, you were much more handsome when you were sweet talking me earlier. I would have eagerly gone to bed with you, but now, I am truly disgusted.” She chuckled a little. “However… there may still be a little pleasure to come from you.”

Anakin’s gaze snapped back to the queen. She was going to suggest something he really didn’t want to do…

“Oh, you seem interested now. That’s good to know. You’re little guard behind you looks willing too. He’s been looking a little flustered by seeing you in such a revealing outfit.

Obi-Wan flushed darkly. He hadn’t noticed just how much he had been glancing down at Anakin until the queen had actually mentioned it. And yeah, he had been looking down quite a bit. He didn’t entirely blame himself though. Anakin’s outfit really was revealing. Not that Obi-Wan hadn’t seen Anakin completely naked before, but this amount of clothing was so close to nakedness that it was enough to make the esteemed Jedi flush at just the thought of what all was concealed beneath the loincloth.

Anakin let out a growl, his whole body growing tense. “I don’t want any part of your sick fantasies of me.”

“Oh my dear, you don’t have a choice if you want a part in it or not this time. You’re my little slave, and you’ll do exactly as I say. Now I want your master to make you feel good.” The queen smirked wider and gestured at Obi-Wan. “You, on your knees between your slave’s legs.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened, both he and Anakin flushed darkly. Again, Obi-Wan was no stranger to seeing Anakin naked, or pleasuring him for that matter, but the fact that he was about to please Anakin in front of a crowd was embarrassing beyond belief. Obi-Wan really didn’t want to do it. If he and Anakin were just in front of the queen, then maybe he’d be more comfortable with it. But in front of nearly 20 other guards and a few other slaves, that was a bit excessive. Obi-Wan had never wanted privacy more in his life.

“Are you deaf? On your knees,” the queen repeated, and she made a gesture towards a guard close to Obi-Wan, who lashed the Jedi with a whip across the back.

Obi-Wan cried out and nearly fell out of his chair. “Alright, alright, I heard you…” He sighed and spread apart Anakin’s legs before looking back at the queen for further instruction.

“Good boy. Now why don’t you give your slave a little love? Kiss him a bit.”

If there was any way Obi-Wan could have flushed darker, he would have done so. He was already feeling incredibly warm, which made him want to strip out of his clothes. Of course, he couldn’t do that, not with such a large crowd…and yet here he was between Anakin’s legs. What a day Obi-Wan was having.

“Go on,” the queen encouraged, as did the guard who had whipped Obi-Wan, shoving the redhead down until he was on his hands and knees over Anakin.

“Oh Force,” Obi-Wan breathed out, his heart hammering in his chest. “I have to say, I was interested in doing this sort of thing in public at some point, but this is too much too fast for me.”

Obi-Wan’s dry humor made Anakin roll his eyes. “A little danger in the relationship can be tolerated, but I agree with you on this being too much too fast.” He sighed and shook his head. “I guess we just pretend no one is here.”

“That’s going to be quite difficult for us, I imagine.”

“Hello? Get on with it, guard.” The queen’s smirk was gone now as she leaned forward with a growl.

“Alright, alright,” Obi-Wan said glancing at the queen. “We just needed to get our usual banter out of the way. Setting the mood isn’t exactly the easiest thing right now.”

“I will whip you myself if you don’t stop talking.”

“Or I could whip him for you,” Anakin suggested with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh, now that would certainly spice some things up here.” Obi-Wan smiled and chuckled. “Though it looks like I’m on top right now, so perhaps I should whip you.”

“You’re only the top here. You’re never the top anywhere else.”

“ _Just kiss already_ ,” hissed the queen.

There was no more hesitation, just Obi-Wan and Anakin smashing their lips together to please the queen. With some banter out of the way, the kiss didn’t feel as uncomfortable as it would have been without it, but it still felt awkward out in the open and not in the secrecy of a private room. No, this was out in the wide open throne room where _everyone_ could see them. Not just the queen and her guards, but any clones who happened to be passing by while on their mission. Even Ahsoka might see them if she decided to move away from the ship.

Which was probably why Anakin suddenly ended the kiss and pushed Obi-Wan away from him. “Queen wants pleasure? We’ll give it to her. Obi-Wan, suck me.”

“Excuse me?” Obi-Wan snorted. “Right now? But you’re not even close to being ready for that. I’m not ready for that!”

“Yes you are, so get sucking.” Anakin grabbed a handful of Obi-Wan’s auburn hair and pulled gently until Obi-Wan’s face was inches from his crotch.

“You have got to be kidding me.” Obi-Wan glared up at Anakin, but he could feel the queen’s smirk grow wider at Anakin’s actions. So Obi-Wan simply sighed and brushed aside the rather decorative loincloth that had been covering Anakin, and once more his face flushed darkly. “Stars… it’s been a while since I’ve done this.”

“You’ll pick it back up,” Anakin said reassuringly, then he added on an extra bit through their Force bond. _Besides, I really want this to go quickly so Ahsoka or one of the clones don’t find us like this._

 _Understandable,_ Obi-Wan replied through their bond. _I’ll do my job as quickly as possible._

_Just don’t choke._

_Oh, you know me better than that. Besides, you aren’t that big._

Anakin shoved Obi-Wan’s face into his crotch with a smirk. _Quit talking, and start sucking, you nasty old man._

_I am not that old, Anakin._

_You’re like 16 years older than me. You’re old._

_If I was old, I wouldn’t be doing this, now would I?_

Anakin gasped and let out a groan. _Easy there. It’s not going anywhere, you don’t have to bite it._

Obi-Wan chuckled, stimulating Anakin even more and teasing him. _You’re so sensitive, my padawan._

_I’m not your padawan anymore, Obi-Wan._

_You’re behaving just like the first time we did this when you were a padawan._

_Okay, well this is different! You know better than to bite._

_You bit me the first time you gave me a blow job._

_Oh my god, shut up and just get this over with._

Needless to say, the queen was enjoying herself quite a bit. Watching Obi-Wan and Anakin pleasure themselves in such ridiculous costumes… Maybe she should have made them do it in their Jedi robes. Now _that_ would have been entertaining, considering Jedi aren’t allowed such pleasures. At least, not publicly. The way the two went about their business gave her a good idea that they had done this type of stuff before, and that alone was enough to make her thoroughly enjoy the show being put on before her.

Eventually, the throne room was being filled with Anakin’s moans and grunts, to which the guards and the queen all enjoyed greatly. His voice was not as rough and demanding when he was in a vulnerable situation. Then finally, Obi-Wan brought Anakin to the edge of what he could take, and the whole room echoed the younger Jedi’s last cry of ecstasy. He was left panting on the floor as Obi-Wan stood up and move to the closest fountain, spitting out Anakin’s seed into the water. The guard nearest to him pulled a face, to which Obi-Wan only smirked and winked at the guard.

 _Aww, you don’t love me,_ Anakin said through the Force bond.

Obi-Wan only chuckled at Anakin and smiled down at him.

“Very impressive, guard,” The queen said as she sat back in her throne once more. “I have to say, I’m a bit surprised how easily you took to that.”

“Practice makes perfect,” the redhead replied.

“I suppose so, yes.” She tapped her lips with her finger. “Now, you’ve shown how well you can do on top. Let’s see how well you do on the bottom.” From behind her, she produced a fancy bottle and tossed it to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan paled when he recognized the contents of the bottle. “Oh stars…”

“Give that bottle to your slave, will you? He’ll be doing all the work this time.” The queen chuckled. “Go on, I won’t wait all day you know.”

Obi-Wan looked back at Anakin, then down at the bottle and swallowed. He tossed it towards his former padawan and covered his face. _Let’s make this part go by quickly too._

Anakin chuckled as he caught the bottle. _No promises._

**Author's Note:**

> If you've ever seen "I Love you Phillip Morris", then you'll get the small reference there towards the end.


End file.
